The invention is based on a wiper system.
Motor vehicle wiper systems with more than one windshield wiper are secured with their wiper bearings directly or indirectly via a mounting plate to the vehicle body. The mounting plate—or tubular mounting plate, if the wiper carrier also includes tubular hollow profiles—includes a motor mounting plate that carries a wiper drive mechanism with a wiper motor. A power takeoff shaft of the wiper motor, via a motor crank and joint rods, drives further cranks, which are solidly connected to a drive shaft for each wiper. The drive shafts are supported in wiper bearings, whose bearing housings are disposed on the ends of the mounting plate.
If two wipers that sweep in the same direction are provided on the vehicle, then as a rule the wiper on the driver's side is driven by the motor crank via a joint rod pivotably connected to it, and by a further crank, while the wiper on the passenger side is driven via a four-bar lever linkage with a four-bar wiper lever. The four-bar lever linkage, whose kinematics bring about a combined reciprocating-pivoting motion of the wiper, adapts the swept field of the wiper to the trapezoidal shape of the windshield. The four-bar lever linkage includes a drive lever, seated on a drive axle, and a connecting rod that is pivotably supported about a control shaft. The free ends of the connecting rod and the drive lever are pivotably connected to a coupling element, the four-bar wiper lever. For some applications, the drive lever is embodied as a transversely jointed linkage.
As a rule, the connecting rod and the drive lever are firmly seated on the control shaft and the drive shaft, respectively, which are each rotatably supported in a bearing, with spacing from one another, in a cast part of the mounting plate. The cast part is joined via a mounting plate tube to a bearing housing of a wiper bearing on the passenger side. As a rule, a motor mounting plate for receiving a wiper motor is secured to the mounting plate tube.
The wipers are driven either by a revolving or a reversing wiper motor; either one wiper motor can be assigned to each wiper, or one wiper motor can drive a plurality of wipers in common. From German Patent Disclosure DE 199 34 869 A1, a wiper drive mechanism with a reversing wiper motor is known, in which the semicircular driving motion of the motor crank is transmitted to the drive elements of the wipers via a coupling gear. For driving the wiper on the passenger side, the coupling gear is connected via a joint rod to the transversely jointed linkage of a four-bar lever linkage, whose drive shaft and control shaft are supported in a part of the mounting plate, while the wiper on the driver's side is driven via a further joint rod. The joint rods are connected to the coupling gear by means of ball joints, whose ball pegs are disposed coaxially or axially parallel. The wiper motor is secured to the mounting plate via the wiper on the driver's side and the wiper on the passenger side.
A further wiper system is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 199 40 815 A1, in which a first joint rod is pivotably connected to the motor crank and is connected via a crank to a first drive shaft for the wiper on the driver's side. Spaced apart from the joint at the motor crank, a further joint for a second joint rod is provided on the first joint rod. The free end of the second joint rod is connected for driving purposes to a second drive shaft for the wiper on the passenger side via a transversely jointed linkage. The pivotable connection point of the second joint shaft and the pivotable connection point at the crank are spaced apart from one another by a spacing that can be adapted to the conditions in the installation space.